Disciple
by VampedVixen
Summary: Sylar has so much to learn. Adam is a wonderful tutor. Noncon.


Sylar once thought himself the pinnacle of evil.

There were few other mortal souls that possessed as much power and even fewer who could lay waste to so many humans without a care. He'd mutilated, threatened, coerced, blackmailed, stabbed, backstabbed.. the list went on, but the victims stopped cold-- always so cold beneath his rough hands.

Yet, he never once raped anyone.

It was a foreign idea to him.

He was still a young god though, newborn after Gabriel spent too many years repressing his true nature. There were so many different forms of evil to learn from those who walked before him, from those who were still walking. Like Adam.

* * *

Adam was perfecting the art of evil three centuries before Gabriel Gray was even a thought in Virginia's warped brain. He took his first life in the 1600s, ironically as a hero of Japan, the great Takezo Kensei.

His stint on that side of the moral line didn't last long.

Adam likes to think that the first life he snuffed out when he first crossed over into morally black territory was Yaeko. She was his first love and first betrayer, it seemed fitting that she should also be his first victim. Hiro wasn't there to save her anymore.

There was a poetic justice to the way he tore her virginity from his once-princess as she filled the crisp Japanese air with pained screams, dying even as he fucked her. She should have been his wife but he would settle for her blood on his hands.

Since then he's only grown smarter, deadlier. There was only one thing he lacked since his power became near to that of a god. Disciples.

Sylar would be his first.

* * *

There's was a match made in hell.

The older and wiser led the more vigorously young.

A chance meeting brought them together, that warm spring night in the heart of the city. They were both gunning for the same prey. One wanted the powers held in the target's brain, the other only wanted the woman dead.

They compromised. In the future, they would often toast the memory of that dead corpse, the one who made certain that the student appeared exactly when the teacher was ready.

Sylar has so much to learn.

Adam is a wonderful tutor.

* * *

"I'm going to teach you how to take a woman and fuck her until she cries." Adam announced a year later after arriving in New York City. He was always so focused on the big picture, full of lofty goals and high ideals. None of that seemed to fit in with this wanton suggestion.

"I'm not a virgin." Sylar grunted. He hated feeling inadequate in front of his mentor, as if he was lacking something essential that would complete him. "Believe it or not, I have been with a woman before.. there was someone, a long time ago. Maya--"

"I'm not talking about consensual sex. I'm talking about ripping their innocence from them in one final climax while you torture all sense out of their feeble mind." Adam spoke in reverence. "You need to be taught the proper way to destroy someone."

Sylar shrugged, still unimpressed. "I seem to be doing pretty well in that department so far."

"Physically? Yes, your skills rival those of the devil." Adam waved his beer bottle in Sylar's direction to emphasis his point. "Mentally though, you have much to learn, my friend."

"Then show me."

The challenge had been raised and a new lesson began.

* * *

Sylar and Adam worked well together. Once they decided on a plan, it didn't take long to put actions behind their ideas.

Before they took their victim from off the streets and secured their ultimate control over her, they needed to prepare for her grand entrance into their world. She was going to be a special guest after all and their home would be the last place on earth she saw. It needed to be perfect.

They rented a house out on Long Island and fitted the cold, unfinished basement with a wall and false mirror. Adam would be able to watch and keep notes while Sylar tortured the unlucky girl, whoever she may be. Both were pretty happy with this plan.

Adam could be a damn good voyeur when the mood struck. He was used to sitting back and watching things unfold before his eyes, after living through so much of history.

And Sylar loved a good audience.

* * *

"How about her?" Sylar gestured to a redhead crossing the street, absently.

"This is something you're going to be sinking your cock into, friend. You only get one shot to find your first victim." Adam shook his head and placed a hand on Sylar's shoulder, attempting to guide his thoughts in the right direction. "Let's try to find one that at least captures some of your interest, right?"

Without a power to steal, all the would-be victims looked the same to him, lifeless and boring. There was nothing special about any of them. Then his sight paused on a blond woman walking down the street, from the back she looked awfully familiar with her long blond wavy hair and the curvy figure.

Could it be that fate had brought him exactly what he wanted in the last place Sylar thought he would find it?

Claire Bennet rounded the street corner, unaware her future rapists were stalking her. Sylar caught glimpse of her face as she turned and felt himself growing hard. She didn't look a day over eighteen. Her pouty lips begged for a ball gag to be placed between them, shutting her up forever. And those eyes would cry such beautiful tears.

"That's the girl." Sylar smiled and locked his target.

"Are you sure?"

"That's the one I want, Adam."

Adam nodded. "So be it."

* * *

The girl's first session was to be a dry run.

Sylar would do things his way, making Claire suffer as much as possible using whatever skills and knowledge he'd learned over the past few years. He promised to show his teacher he wasn't a lightweight when it came to tormenting his victims.

Meanwhile, Adam stood behind the one-way mirror and wrote things down on his clipboard as he observed the proceedings, looking for ways to improve Claire's pain. This was to be handled as orderly and scientific as possible. That didn't mean it wouldn't be fun though.

Sylar locked the girl's wrists into a pair of handcuffs and secured her to the radiator. She was still dazed, only just coming back to consciousness. The large gash on her forehead was already healed, but her dried blood coated her hair and face.

Sylar looked over his shoulder at the mirror and gave a thumbs up. It was time.

He smacked her across the face, jarring her awake some more and making sure she knew her place from the very moment they began. Claire's eyes went wide as he held a pair of scissors up to her eye level, allowing her to see them.

"Whatever you do, I'll just heal back up." She still stiffed, as he ran a hand down her body. It was the body of an athlete, formed from years of cheerleading practice. "You can't hurt me."

"Not physically. No, I can't do that." Sylar grabbed hold of her t-shirt, using the scissor to cut it up the front and then down both of the sleeves. It fell off of her effortlessly. Then he worked to remove her bra, pinching each nipple as it was exposed to the cold basement air. They were already hard and he found himself amused by this. "There are other ways to hurt, Claire. Emotional pain can be just as bad as physical pain."

He cut away her jeans, relishing in the fact that she would never wear clothes again. He took a step back, admiring Claire stripped down to nothing. Her naked body was a temple he would soon desecrate.

Murder for him had always been about the climax, the moment when the victim sucks in their last breath and he prepares to assume their power. This was something different altogether, waiting it out. Denying himself the crowning moment only caused his desire to build. Perhaps Adam was on to something here.

When he neared her again, she kicked him in the stomach but he laughed and pinned her legs to the floor. Spreading them wide with his mind, Sylar prepared her to receive him. He unzipped his pants and felt her scream beneath him. There was nothing she could do but allow him entrance, but those screams-- they went on forever, filling the basement with the most inhuman of noises.

His teacher would be proud. Sylar could feel Adam's gaze, through the mirror and tried to put on the best show he could. No one would ever be able to say he was inadequate again.

* * *

Sylar zipped his pants and walked into the back room with a satisfied grin. He glanced out the mirror to where Claire sat on the basement, still trying to collect herself. There was no way his mentor could not approve of how he handled himself. "So, how did I do?"

Adam held up his clipboard like a judge at the Olympics, his score for Sylar written on the front page.

6.1

"Are you serious?!" Sylar barely resisted punching that smirk off Adam's lips. "That was some of my best work! Did you hear the way she was screaming? Did you see her thrashing beneath me?"

"She fought you."

"Yes," Sylar spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Most victims usually do."

"That means you haven't broken her yet. I don't think she orgasmed either, so it wasn't quite enough to push her over that edge." He frowned, studying the girl outside as he planned their next move. Eventually, Adam rose and patted Sylar on the shoulder, once more optimistic. "Don't worry. Tomorrow I will show you exactly how to hurt her in a way she won't ever forget. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"I'm eager to learn from you." Sylar responded like a good disciple who knew his place.

* * *

For the second session, Adam joined Sylar in the room with Claire. She was still naked and shivered slightly from the cold. She couldn't protest with her ball gag placed between her teeth. They kept her like this at night, so as not to disturb the neighbors. Once the session started though, the gag would come out and she could scream as much as she wanted and the neighbors could go to hell if they complained.

Sylar watched Adam set up a camcorder, as Claire pushed herself against the wall, backing up away from them as much as she could.

"I've done some research on you, Claire Bennet." Once Adam positioned the camera on its tripod, he zoomed in for a close up on Claire's terrified face. She was still holding together remarkably well. "Your father is a congressman, is he not? What do you think daddy will say when nude films of his daughter get leaked onto the Internet? Do you think that'll ruin his career?"

"Fuck you," Claire responded.

Adam smiled and pressed the record button. "Patience."

"You didn't say we could bring toys to hurt her." Sylar gestured to the camera and the other supplies Adam was unpacking. There were clamps, whips, gags, floggers, spreader bars and all sorts of metal implements whose purposes remained unknown. He crossed his arms, annoyance seeping in again. "I could have done a better job last time if I had known that."

"The first rule of the game is that there are no rules in this game." Adam replied, pulled out a piercing gun and handed it to Sylar. "Take this and mark the bitch as your property."

"What?"

Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. Sylar could tell another long speech about how he was tired of working with amateurs coming on. "Pierce her clit with it and let the gun tag her. It'll remind her of her place."

Sylar bent down, pinching her clit between his fingers. She tried to scurry away but was already backed into the wall. He rubbed the clit, hoping to get a good angle with the gun. He already knew how it was supposed to work, he would pull the trigger and the piercing would come out of the cradle and lodge itself in her skin.

He pulled and Claire winced at the sudden pain. A tiny hoop ring was left in her clit. She glanced down at it and seemed to shrink just a bit, her face was full of utter hopelessness but she did not scream this time.

"You can't do her nipples with the gun. Here, you'll need this." Adam produced a needle and handed it to Sylar. The process was completed twice more, each time Claire gasped in pain but looked more surprised than anything else. When all was finished, she was fitted with two nipple rings and one through her clit. "Do you know what this means, Claire? It means you belong to us now. You're never getting out of here, you're never going to see your family or friends again. Your life has been forfeit."

Claire's lip quivered, but she didn't cry or scream. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

Sylar started to get anxious, wanting nothing more than to release the bulge in his pants. In the past, sex rarely excited him. There were other more important things to work on such as fixing watches or acquiring powers. After watching Claire get tagged against her will and claimed as a piece of their property, he was aching to discharge. "Can I play with her now?"

"Wait, one more thing." Adam stopped him and then pulled a chain from his bag. He strung this through her clit ring and then back through each nipple ring, before wrapping it around a ceiling beam. She lay on the floor, pulled up by three very sensitive areas.

This made her breasts stick up in a delightful fashion and if Sylar couldn't resist taking her before, he was dying to ease himself into her now. He needed to destroy her, to pull her apart at the seems. More than any ability he'd ever acquired, the power behind this act was so awe-inspiring he didn't know if he would be able to contain it.

Adam stood there, waiting like the man who pulls the starting gun at an Olympic race. "Okay. Now you can begin but don't stop until you get her to orgasm. I think the bitch'll like that, won't you Claire? I bet your getting wet just thinking of him inside of you."

With her hands locked behind her, Claire couldn't fight back either the chains that lifted her or Sylar as he entered her cunt and pounded her with all his power. In all the pain she was going through, Claire still managed to involuntarily give Sylar the best sex he'd ever experienced. Adam captured it all on camera-- all the howling and Claire's crying, the shivering of her body and the way Sylar cut through her with precision and purpose. It would earn them some easy cash once it got posted on the Internet.

At last, she came and her eyes rolled back into her head, showing the whites of them as her body enjoyed what she could not. Sylar pulled out, success finally achieved.

* * *

Afterwards, Adam and Sylar untied her while Claire whimpered and barely moved. The chain was removed from her breast rings and then threaded out through the one in her clit. She lay there and let them clean her up, her mind so fragile it hurt to interact with the world.

"Claire," Adam spoke to her, calling her back to reality. "I want to ask you a question and you have to promise to answer me honestly or we will be forced to hurt you more tonight and you won't be fed tomorrow. Was this second session worse or better than the first?"

She starred at the ceiling, her whole body shaking.

"Remember now, this is for Sylar's education, so please be honest."

Claire sobbed as she curled up into a ball. It was the most honest answer Adam could have received. Adam smiled over at Sylar, confirming what they both already knew. "You did quite well tonight. You're a quick study."

Sylar smirked, "I learned from the best." He bent to place the ball gag back in Claire's lips, quieting her sobs. She wasn't completely broken, that would take time. There was still some traces of humanity left inside her, eager to be stifled and killed off. At least this meant Claire could stand a few more lessons while Sylar learned all Adam had to teach him.

And in the end, they could always shoot her.

-The End-


End file.
